


【神亚】楼上楼下

by oasis2616



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: 周练短打
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker





	【神亚】楼上楼下

**Author's Note:**

> 周练短打

他听说今天会有人入住楼上那间屋子，跟自己家同一个位置不同的楼层。

对于这件事他没多少想法，城市这么大，有人离开自然也会有人填补那个空缺，但他还是暗暗祈求着来者不会像前任租客那个大妈，每天雷打不动地给搁在阳台围栏上的盆栽浇水，管它刮风下雨还是阳光明媚，管楼下住客搁在栏杆上铺晒的是被子还是床单。

他也不是没找过对方声讨自己的权利。饶是他在职场上有着毒舌精干的美誉——姑且算是美誉，终究不如在菜市场混迹几十年进驻砍价先锋队附加无赖属性的职业家庭主妇，想起就住在对面楼的同事说过的“要赢无赖就只有比对方更无赖”，他自认自己文质彬彬跟无赖有着一大截距离——当时这么说着旁边任他倾诉的好友顿翻白眼假装没听见，便坦然接受了这唇舌上的落败。

叙述若停在这里，大概会为他构筑出一个脾气温和待人和善的好形象。

可惜还没讲完。

他似乎还没说到他楼上的楼上住着这幢楼的主人……的妹妹，表面上看似乎没多大震慑力，但要是那个主人是妹控就说得通了。人生总是充满离奇色彩的，他恰好跟那个妹妹相熟。 

某次茶话会中他“不慎”得知那人只是由于儿子家装修没地方落住才暂时租用这套房子，又“不慎”透露自己跟她的争端，那位亭亭玉立的小姐便微笑着打电话通知租金上涨。

当时签订的是半年租约，但他分明在不到三个月的时候看着大妈拖箱带袋地搬离还付了违约金，颇有落荒而逃的风姿。

他站在一楼大门外往里看，兼任包租妹的好友笑得落落大方。

他为自己能够认识对方而诚心感谢。

回想中断，相信有前车之鉴的情况下，好友把关的尺度也会加大，那位新租客的品行不会糟糕到哪儿去。

次日。

他一如既往在早晨七点半步入电梯间，里面早有人先于他按下通往一楼的按钮，他侧首，黑发青年不咸不淡地跟他对上视线。是未曾见过的陌生面孔，俊逸的轮廓细长的眉眼，气质中都泛着淡淡的武士风格。是个东方人吧，他想，或许就是那个新来的租客了，既是楼上楼下如此方便，那该不该打个招呼呢？

犹豫了电梯落下两层楼的时间，他扬起惯常的笑脸，同时朝对方伸出了自己的右手。纵使现在已是九月，空气中还是有波涛般前仆后继向人涌来的热气，在这幢旧楼的狭窄的电梯间里也并没有安装空调，温度如同年初他投资的股票那样不断上升——但他还是坚持戴着白手套。

“您就是新入住的租客了吧？初次见面。”

他心想从未有人能够抗拒自己这番礼貌的介绍词，无论对方是像外表带予的冷漠或是性格闷骚的热情内敛，多多少少会回应的吧。

现实也确实回应了，只是事后他宁愿得不到回应。

青年抿了抿唇，他以为这样的动作出于初见时的拘束，笑容便愈发温和试图减缓对方的不适，怎知青年原本不见喜色的神情忽地阴沉弥漫，薄薄的唇瓣一张一合道出令他极为难看的字句。

“伪绅士。”

他一瞬间感觉自己身处酷热的撒哈拉沙漠，石化的身体随即被肆虐的风磨成点点碎末。

FIN


End file.
